Signs
by beccarae93
Summary: Sequel to my first Gilmore Girls story: "I'm All In" Starts about 6 months after the finale, about a week before Christmas. Enjoy!
1. Snow

**A/N: Sequel to my first Gilmore Girls story: "I'm All In" Takes place about 6 months after the finale, about a week before Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Trust me, if I did, season seven would've been a hell of a lot different. Or there would be a movie. Or extra seasons. Or all of the above. **

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard a car pull into the driveway. _I'm not expecting anyone. Luke isn't supposed to be home for a few hours, Sookie and Jackson took the kids to visit Jackson's parents, Rory is—RORY!_

I spring off the couch and to the window. Pulling back the drapes I see my one and only daughter, my pride and joy, my Rory getting out of her silver Prius. Sprinting to the door, I throw it open and run down the steps.

"RORY! Hun, What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back to the Hollow until Christmas Eve!" I pull her into a tight embrace as tears spring into my eyes. _I've missed her so much!_

"Well, the interview that was holding me in New York until then was cancelled, and I was able to sneak back early. Did you miss me?"

"Not at all! I've only stopped it from snowing again, and sat in a dark room since Thanksgiving while waiting for my girl to get back into town. But I haven't missed you at all."

"It still hasn't snowed? That's two years in a row that we've had late snow. And they say Al Gore is insane for promoting the concept of global warming."

"Okay, enough chit chat, let's get you inside. Are you hungry? I could…order takeout. I have absolutely nothing in the house."

"Actually, I may have had an ulterior motive for coming back at this particular time. I've been craving a burger from Luke's. Can we go?"

"Of course! Luke would love to see you! Let me get shoes on and we can head over." I look at my daughter. "God, I've missed you so much, kid. You have got no idea."

She smiles. "I know, Mom. I've missed you, too."

I finish pulling on my boots and stand up to face Rory. "Okay, let's hit the pavement. I can't wait for Luke to see you. He's missed you too."

"Yeah, I've missed him too."

LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL*LL

Rory and I go into the diner and sit at the counter. "Hey, Luke! Come here!"

Luke emerges from the kitchen dressed in his usual flannel and blue backwards baseball cap. He looks at me with all the love I know he feels. I smile in return before he leans down to gently kiss my lips. "Hey, beautiful." He looks over at Rory. "Rory, you made it!"

She smiles at my boyfriend. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Miss what?" I ask, confused. I look between my daughter and Luke. Then I look around to take in who else is in the diner. Among the patrons are Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, Lulu, Taylor, and my parents. _My PARENTS!_ _What are they doing here? They would rather die than eat at the diner. Something fishy is going on. _"What's going on guys? Is this an intervention? I swear, I'll give up the poptarts but you will have to pry the coffee from my cold, dead hands." I laugh and look at Luke, who has a very serious look in his eyes. I have an idea of what is going to happen next.

"Lorelai, I love you. You know that. And these last 6 months have been fantastic." Luke says, walking around the counter. "I know that this didn't work for us last time, but this time is different. I love you so much Lorelai. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Luke bends down on one knee and pulls a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you, Lorelai Gilmore, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opens the box to expose a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Yes!" I exclaim jumping off of the stool and pulling Luke up with me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him right there in the middle of the diner, surrounded by all of our friends. When we part, I whisper a date in his ear. He kisses me again and nods.

I hold out my left hand and motion for him to slip on the ring. After it is on my finger he raises my hand to his lips and kisses it gently. The diner erupts in applause.

"Oh, Sugar! You guys are finally gettin' hitched!" Babette exclaims.

"Everyone, leave June 3rd open! I'm finally getting my June 3rd wedding!"

Everyone in the diner laughs. I look to my parents and Rory, who has joined them at their table. I smile at them. They all return the smile and I notice a glint of tears in my mother's eyes.

"I love you, Luke. This is the best Christmas present ever." I glance out the window and notice that it has started to snow. "It's snowing! Luke, it's snowing! It's a sign! The heavens approve. The first snow of the year and I get engaged again all in one day!"

"Maybe it is a sign." Luke whispers in my ear before he kisses my neck.

"We better start planning, people; June is not that far away." Rory announces and everyone laughs.


	2. Note

**Hey guys, **

**I know that some of you are anxious for me to continue this story (and truth be told it was originally going to be a one-shot), but I am really busy and want to do this justice. So, I don't know exactly how long it will take to get back into the story. It could be after Thanksgiving (or the third Thursday in November for you non-Americans) or it could be until after my classes are over for the semester (which would be around mid-December). I will keep you posted and I am sorry again. I hope you keep reading once I get back to writing. Have a great few days (or weeks) and don't be too mad at me. **

**-Rebecca**


	3. Dress

**A/N: Okay all, I am very sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. I was at a loss for how to continue it. Then life got busy again and it fell to the wayside. But I am back with a few great ideas for this story. I hope you continue to read and love it. Please enjoy another chapter of Signs.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls. Unless you count the fact that I have all the seasons on DVD…but I don't own the characters.**

It's the start of the New Year and I'm dress shopping with my two best friends, Sookie and my daughter, Rory. My wedding is only 6 months away and no plans have been made yet. Luke and I decided to wait until after the holiday season to start planning the wedding, much to Rory's annoyance.

"What kind of dress are you thinking, Lorelai?" Sookie asks.

"I'm not really sure. I'm just hoping I turn around and see the perfect dress like I did last time. I almost wish I had kept that dress, it was gorgeous." I sigh.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll find you a dress that is just as pretty, if not prettier. I promise. Even if it takes a month, we will find you the perfect dress."

"Yea, Lorelai. Don't worry; you'll look gorgeous on June 3rd." Sookie says.

We split up and browse the store.

"What about this one, Mom?" Rory calls, holding up a floor length, cream colored dress. It had a tight bodice with intricate beading. The straps were lacy with the same beading as the bodice. The skirt flowed to the floor and had a slight train behind it. "It's in your size."

"It's pretty, but I'm not sure. I guess I could try it on."

"Yes, try it on, Lorelai. Maybe you could see if there is anything you love about it or anything you hate. It'll narrow down our choices."

"Alright." I take the dress from Rory and walk to the dressing rooms. A ten minute battle ensues with this dress. Finally, after calling in Rory as a reinforcement, we are able to fasten the dress properly.

We walk out of the room and to where Sookie is sitting. I step onto the pedestal that would allow meto get a great view of myself in the dress. I look at my reflection and smile.

"Lorelai, you look beautiful."

"Yea, Mom. That dress is fabulous."

"But is it mando-fabulous?" I ask, laughing. I scrutinize my reflection. _I do look pretty. But something is off. It doesn't have the right feeling._

"I don't know. I like it, but I don't love it. I don't know what's wrong with it, but I just don't feel right."

"Okay, well then go change and we will keep looking around and pull out ones we think you might like." Rory says, walking back towards the racks.

I go back into the room and get the dress off with ease. _Why are these things so hard to get into and so easy to get out of?_ I smirk and giggle. _Dirty!_ After placing the dress on the no rack, I walk back out to the main part of the store. I browse a few racks. After a while, I get bored of not finding anything remotely interesting.

"Let's get lunch. I'm hungry and could use a cup of coffee." I suggest.

"Sounds good. Maybe we could go to another store after lunch." Rory says.

"Yea, I can't find anything here."

We leave the store and begin to walk down the street in search of a place to eat. We pass a bridal shop with a beautiful dress in the display. It is strapless, white, and perfect. Without saying anything to the others, I duck into the store. A woman in a blue dress smiles at me.

"Hi. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yea, I was just admiring the dress in the window. Is it for sale?"

"It most certainly is. What size are you?"

"I think I'm a 6."

"Perfect, that dress is a six. Might I say I think it would look gorgeous on you. When's your big day?"

"Well, nothing's official, but we are pretty set on June 3rd."

Just then, Rory and Sookie burst into the shop.

"Lorelai! Why didn't you tell us you were coming in here?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, guys. I just saw this dress and had to get a closer look."

Rory and Sookie look at the dress that the woman is getting out of the display.

"Mom, that would look amazing on you. I love it! You have to try it on."

"I am, kid. I think it might be the one. It's perfect. I absolutely love the bodice. The embroidery is astounding. It's so beautiful."

"There are dressing rooms in the back for you to try it on."

"Thank you." I say as I take the dress from her and practically run to the back of the store.

As I struggle to tie up the back, I realize I need help. "Rory! Help!" I yell.

She comes into the room and helps me tie up the back.

"Thanks, hun."

"You look amazing, Mom."

We walk out on the room and Sookie and the clerk gasp.

"You look beautiful, Lorelai."

"That dress was made for you. I don't even think you'll need any alterations."

I step onto the pedestal and look at my reflection. I know that this is the dress I want to marry Luke in.

"This is it."

"How much is it?" Rory asks the clerk.

"It's on sale. Marked down to $250 from $475."

"It's a sign!" I gasp. "I'll take it!"

**A/N2: Please Review!**

**The link to the dress I had in mind is on my profile. It wouldn't show up on here for some reason. **

****.****


End file.
